Les nuits du drabble
by lasurvolte
Summary: Suite à des marathons drabble, petites fics qui sont sorties de mon imagination au travers des thèmes débiles. Risque de Yaoi surtout 8059 et 6918
1. Comment faire pour que Gokudera arrête

**Titre : **Comment faire pour que Gokudera arrête de fumer ?

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Reborn n'est pas à moi.

**Résumé :** tout est dans le titre

**Genre : **grand drabble

**Couple :** Yamamoto/Gokudera

**Thème :** Fumer pue

* * *

Yamamoto aimait Gokudera, mais il craignait que ce dernier ne claque d'un cancer à ses vingt ans tant il fumait beaucoup et trop. Pour autant il ne savait comment lui dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, le fou de dynamite n'étant pas forcément enclin à écouter ce qu'il appellerait des jérémiades.

Et puis il eut une idée.

- Gokudera, tu savais que Tsuna trouvait que tu puais ?

- Comment oses-tu dire que le bras droit ait pu dire une chose pareille, le dingue du base-ball.

- Si je t'assure, il trouve que tu pues.

- Et pourquoi ?

- A cause de l'odeur de la cigarette.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui. Fais-moi confiance.

Ca ne ravissait pas vraiment Gokudera de faire confiance à l'autre dingue de Yamamoto, mais il voulait plaire et être parfait pour le futur chef des Vongole. Aussi arrêta-t-il de fumer (avec difficulté tout de même) du jour au lendemain.

Comme quoi parfois même un abruti pouvait avoir de riches idées.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je m'explique, on a organisé une nuit marathon drabble avec des amis et du coup je me suis retrouvée à écrire sur des thèmes tous plus débiles les uns que les autres ! Les fics ne sont pas extraordinaires, mais on a passé une super soirée et c'est ce qui compte ! J'espère que vous prendrez quand même du plaisir à lire ces bêtises.


	2. Lambo en Italie

**Titre : **Lambo en Italie.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Reborn n'est pas à moi.

**Résumé :** Gokudera joue la baby sitter de Lambo

**Genre : **grand drabble

**Couple :** nope

**Thème :** Tiens bien ta fourchette quand tu manges

* * *

Gokudera se demandait qui avait eut cette maudite idée d'inviter Lambo en Italie. Ce sale garnement n'arrêtait pas de faire des conneries depuis le début, et le bras droit du futur Parain fumait encore plus que d'habitude. Le bébé veau avait déjà fait exploser une partie du domaine, collé une crotte de nez sur chaque touche de son piano, foutu plus de bordel qu'un troupeau de vaches réunis. Et en plus Yamamoto n'étant pas là, et Tsuna trop occupé par l'entrainement que lui donnait Reborn, c'était lui, Gokudera, qui devait s'occuper du sale gamin.

Le pire étant de le faire manger.

- Tiens bien ta fourchette quand tu manges !

- Lambo mange avec ses doigts muahahaha !

Bientôt Lambo allait manger la dynamite de Gokudera surtout.

Et c'est après un seul repas que le reste du domaine explosa et que le retour de Gokudera dans sa famille fut le plus rapide au monde.

Fin !

L'autatrice : ce sujet débile a été lancé par moi-même et ça m'a éclaté. Gokudera et sa patience légendaire…


	3. L'alouette

**Titre : **L'alouette

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Reborn n'est pas à moi.

**Résumé :** Mukuro abandonne ses plans à cause d'Hibari

**Genre : **grand drabble

**Couple :** Mukuro est amoureux d'Hibari

**Thème :** Tout ça pour une alouette

* * *

Mukuro avait depuis longtemps rêvé de conquérir le monde. A l'aide de Chikusa et de Ken en particulier. Pour cela il s'était montré intransigeant, voir même cruel, mais il était prêt à tout pour finir à la tête de la mafia.

Il avait même mis au point un rire qu'on n'oublie jamais une fois entendu : « kufufu ».

Seulement voilà, Mukuro avait rencontré Hibari et tout avait changé. Bien sûr il faisait encore des efforts pour être méchant et pour dominer la mafia, mais son esprit était sans arrêt ailleurs. Au final il devint même proche de Tsuna et décida de l'aider.

Ken n'y comprenait rien.

- Pourquoi on doit devenir ami avec ses bâtards ?

- Je crois que Mukuro aime Hibari, lui expliqua Kakinou

- Quoi ? Tout ça pour une alouette !

- En gros.

Ken énervé essaya donc de faire reprendre raison à Mukuro.

- Tu vas pas tout laisser tomber pour une alouette quand même.

- Pas n'importe quelle alouette, le dieu des alouettes.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Imagine … Que Chikusa te vole ton paquet de chewing gum, tu choisis de détester Chikusa ou de laisser tomber ton paquet de chewing gum ?

D'accord Ken avait compris. Exactement comme lui aurait butté Kakinou pour récupérer ses chewing gum, Mukuro avait choisi Hibari.

Fin !

L'autatrice : dans mon imagination je pense toujours que Ken aurait choisi Kakinou, mais il est parfois tellement stupide ! Enfin voilà j'espère que ces trois petits drabble vous ont plu. Je laisse la fic ouverte, au cas où je refasse des nuits comme celle-ci.


	4. Lambo sur l'échelle

**Titre : **Lambo sur l'échelle

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple : **napa

**Thème :** Descend de l'échelle

* * *

- Lambo, putain, descend de cette échelle !

- Je ne descendrai pas meuhahah !

Gokudera allait tuer cette vache. Le bébé arrêtait pas depuis au moins une heure de lancer des bombe à eau, et le garçon à la dynamite avait finis par craquer et décidé de le poursuivre jusqu'à lui faire subir d'atroces souffrances. Sauf que Lambo avait trouvé refuge en montant sur une échelle qui se trouvait appuyé sur un arbre, et il ne voulait pas en descendre. Tapant sur ses fesses et multipliant les grimaces pour narguer Gokudera.

Le garçon en eut tellement marre, qu'il fit exploser l'échelle avec ses dynamites (l'arbre avec et une partie du quartier).

Le veau se mit à chialer tout ce qu'il pouvait.

- Je t'avais prévenu de descendre de cette échelle, crétin de veau !

Fin.

L'autatrice : ces deux là ensemble, c'est toujours une catastrophe.


	5. Visite d'une grotte

**Titre : **Visite d'une grotte

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** napa

**Thème :** Faire la lumière

* * *

Quel était l'abruti qui avait dit qu'il fallait aller visiter cette grotte ? Que ça pourrait être drôle ?

Parfois Tsuna était fatigué par son « boulot » de dixième du nom et de toujours être entrainé dans les délires des gens qui l'entouraient. Quand ce n'était pas Reborn qui essayait de le tuer dans des entrainements trop difficiles, c'était Lambo qui venait l'enquiquiner et pleurer sous ses oreilles (ou faire exploser quelque chose), ou Bianchi qui squattait chez lui, ou encore Hibari qui le menaçait, sans parler de Gokudera qui le collait et lui attirait plus d'ennuie qu'il ne le protégeait réellement.

Cette fois-ci ça avait été Yamamoto qui avait trouvé que cela pouvait être une bonne idée d'aller visiter cette grotte. Ce n'en était pas une évidemment, mais tout le monde avait accepté (sauf Tsuna qui avait été entrainé de force).

Il faisait trop sombre et on n'avait pas pris de lampe de poche. Soudain Reborn lui ordonna :

- Fais de la lumière.

Mais comment allait-il faire ? Il n'avait rien sur lui… Sauf les X-gloves.

Qui aurait cru que son feu pourrait lui servir à éclairer une grotte ?

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'avoue que le sujet ne m'a pas tellement inspiré et que du coup il a fallu que j'écrive cette bêtise.


	6. La chute

**Titre : **La chute

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** napa

**Thème :** Sans les mains

* * *

Yamamoto aimait Gokudera mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire, persuadé que le fou de dynamite le rejetterait (ou lui ferait explosé la cervelle). Alors à la place il voulait l'impressionner, pensant que cela pourrait le séduire. Cette fois là, lors de cette sortie en vélo avec Tsuna, il s'était écrié :

- Sans les mains.

Et s'était cassé la figure deux mètres plus loin. Pour impressionner Gokudera on reviendra, pourtant ce dernier sorti une trousse à pharmacie qu'il avait normalement prévu pour le dixième du nom et soigna la blessure de Yamamoto. Le geste toucha le dingue du baseball

- Merci Gokudera

- Fais plus attention pauvre abruti.

Il acquiesça et tint bien son guidon, espérant qu'un jour il pourrait embrasser Gokudera. Sans les mains.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'adore le 8059. Et l'idée de Yamamoto qui se casse la figure en vélo c'est Mira qui me l'a donné parce que le thème ne m'inspirait pas tellement.


End file.
